


The War

by Axis1



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: Everybody gets in trouble, Funny, Multi, Pranks, Roach always gets hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axis1/pseuds/Axis1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roach gets challenged into a prank war by Ghost. Will he win this war or will he have to give up to his rival with a friend by his side. Read to find out! Rated T for bad language and maybe slight fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Roach burst into the cafeteria with Ghost's mask and glasses in his hand, and a pissed off Ghost hot on his heels. This was their everyday routine. Everyday Roach would find new ways to piss off Ghost and the other Task Force 141 members. Today was no surprise. Last week he stole Meat's clothes from the shower, Royce's sweets, Worm's food and many more things. You could say he was the only person who'll pull off stupid pranks.

"Ugh not again!" Axis whined. "These two have been doing this for the past 6 hours!"

"Well we can't do anything except watch them" Archer replied, enjoying their chase.

What the others did'nt notice was Meat,Royce and Chemo sneaking up behind Ghost with some glue, glitter and a camera. Then suddenly Meat poured the glue onto Ghost's head, which made him fall on his face and into someone's food. Royce poured the bright, colorful glitter onto his head followed by some paper, mud and sand which was mixed into the glitter. Chemo quickly took so many pictures that god knows how many he took. This happened so quickly that the others were left there dumbfounded. Roach and the whole cafeteria burst out in laughter.

"You look... like a little girl!" Roach said between his laughs.

"Why don't we get to see this everyday?" Mactavish also said between his laughs.

"COME BACK HERE YA BLOODY MUPPETS!" he shouted after the three who ran out of the cafeteria.

Ghost got off the table, his face filled with spagetti sauce. "THIS MEANS WAR!" he yelled then exited the cafeteria.

"We need to start forming teams!" Axis said excitedly. She was the best prankster in the whole Task Force, so nobody could outrun her. Most of the soldiers used to join her team due to her perfectness. But right now everybody was arguing about the teams.

After whole one hour of shouting and screaming, Axis finally chose her teammates. In her team there were: Roach, Archer, Toad, Ozone and Scarecrow. And in Ghost's team there were: Meat, Royce, Chemo, Worm and Rocket. Others were a bit confused that why did the pranksters choose their target's side but they didn't really care. Soap decided to stay out of this remembering last time (It was a food war).

Axis's team started planning their mission of screwing up all of the members of the rival team. They chose Roach's room for the headquarters, Archer's and Toad's room for supplies and Axis's room for communication. It was gonna be a long week.


	2. Our first prank

Roach's POV

Our first prank was being set up. It was to make our rival team slip! Currently our team a.k.a The Pranksters, was applying butter right in front of the cafeteria. According to Axis's calculations, the rival team a.k.a The Dare Devils was going to arrive here in about 15 mins.

"Okay the trap's set." announced Axis, our leader.

"Let's get out of here. Keep your weapons low but ready. They could be anywhere." Toad warned.

"Multiple hostiles headed your way." Scarecrow said over the comms, which were given to us by Axis.

We quickly rushed to our headquarters. I locked the door and checked for any sign of traps. Being completely safe, Axis pulled out her laptop and switched on the security camera feed, which in front of the cafeteria.

We saw Ghost, Meat and Worm approach the doors. Then they started slipping. It was hard for us to contain our laughter at this point and we lost it. After laughing for about 10 mins my stomach started hurting a lot.

"Operation Slip... is a go." I said between the laughs. Right after saying that something hit my head and everything went black.

Ghost's POV

One moment me, Meat and Worm we going to the cafeteria and at the other moment we were slipping. I had to take the support of the walls to prevent myself from slipping but it was no use. I face-planted the ground followed by Meat and Worm.

"Fuck!" I heard Meat curse.

"We should've seen this coming." I said

"I'm picking up the enemy's conversation." Royce's voice rang through our comms.

"What are they saying?" I asked

"They- SHIT!" and with that the comms went silent

"Royce? Royce! Do you copy?" No answer

"Dammit"

"What happened?" Meat asked worried

"He probably got caught."

I told Royce that it wasn't a good idea to spy on the other team through the vents. But nooooo. He won't listen. He must have fallen into their room.

I tried getting up but slipped again. Suddenly the cafeteria doors opened, and Poet walked out eyeing the three of us suspiciously. "Why are you three on the floor?" he asked

"There is butter on the floor ya numpty." I snapped

He just shrugged and walked on the floor without slipping. "How did-" I stopped mid-sentence, mortified. Then I noticed that he wasn't wearing his combat boots. I realized that combat boots slip on butter. I muttered curses to myself.

*Meanwhile*

"What were you doing up in the vents Royce!?" Axis asked angrily, who was shouting at Royce beside an unconscious Roach

"I-I was j-just checking.. t-the vents!" he stuttered

"I don't think so. I think I have just the punishment for you." she smiled mischievously.

Archer, Toad and Axis taped Royce in front of a humvee with some makeup and a wig, making him completely look like a girl. "Let's see who comes to save you" Archer laughed evilly. Toad clicked a photo and the three walked away, leaving a screaming Royce taped to a humvee.

Extra: Meat, Worm and Ghost were still trying to get up unsuccessfully.

*The Next Day*

This time it was the turn of the Dare Devils' team to plan the pranks. They had placed a bucket of pink colored water on the doors of the cafeteria with a bunch of feathers on the ceiling fan. All of them had woken up early to set their pranks, knowing that Axis is the first one to wake up most of the times. It was half past 5 since they had woken up. There was a sound of footsteps outside the room so they quickly switched off the lights and hid in the darkness.

The door opened, making the bucket fall on the person. Meat quickly switched on the fan making the feathers stick to the person. Then Ghost flicked on the lights to reveal a pissed off Mactavish covered in feathers and pink colour. "WHO DID THIS!?" he snapped

"S-sir Ghost d-did it!" Meat stuttered out

"GHOST YOU SONOVABITCH!" Mactavish yelled, running after Ghost

The others were too shocked to respond. Meanwhile in The Pranksters's headquarters they were too busy laughing their asses off.

"Did you... see their.. face!?" Archer said between the laughs

"It was priceless!" Toad replied

"Oh my god!"

"Don't they know about Royce?" Axis asked after the laughing had died down

"Didn't see him anywhere. So no." Scarecrow replied

"Switch on the other camera feeds so we can see their chase." Roach said in excitement

Axis switched to the other feeds. It showed an angry Soap running behind a practically screaming Ghost. They went through the barracks, to the shooting range, then through the pit and finally through the garage where an unconscious Royce was taped to the humvee. Both of the men stopped in their tracks to stare at him. Ghost quickly untaped him while Soap stood there dumbfounded. He suddenly burst out in laughter which startled Ghost and woke up Royce who quickly got up and ran away.

Then their chase began again.

Extra: Their chase went on for 4 hours straight while the other team kept laughing for 4 hours straight.


	3. Ghost is a ghost

After chasing Ghost around for 4 hours Mactavish plopped down onto the couch in the rec. room. He was soo tired that he almost could'nt walk around without falling.

Same goes for Ghost. Mactavish had beaten the shit outta him. Right now he was lying in a ditch just near the walls of the base, with vultures flying around him. If you saw him you will probably think he's dead.

The Dare Devils were searching for him all around the base (not bothering to look near the boundaries), while the Pranksters were planning their new prank. Others were starting to think that Ghost was dead. They had almost abandoned him and started arguing over their new leader.

"Look dude I'm the best prankster around here so I should be the captain." Meat argued

"Hey! You aren't the only best prankster over here! Others should also get a chance." Royce shot back

"If you're finally giving others a chance then I should be the leader." Worm said

"No way! I should be the leader!"

"Fuck off Chemo! I should be the leader!"

"You are not responsible at all!"

"Neither are you!"

"Shut up!"

"WOULD YOU ALL SHUT THE FUCK UP!?"

All of them turned to look at captain Mactavish who was standing in the doorway with bloodshot eyes. "It's already half past ten! People are trying to sleep here!" he hissed. You could imagine venom dripping from his mouth. He shut the door with a loud thud while the others stood there dumbfounded. "Do you know where Ghost is?" Rocket asked, not really expecting an answer.

"He's lying in a ditch you dumbass." someone said. The door suddenly opened to reveal Axis and Roach with paintball guns in their hand. "Let's show them how to really hurt people." Roach said smirking.

The whole rec. room was filled with the shouts of the men. This went on for the night. Let's say it was their most painful day in their lives.

Extra: Ghost is still lying in a ditch without his mask and with lines made from a permanent marker on his face.

*In the morning*

Time: 06:47

Ghost walked into the cafeteria absentmindedly without really noticing other's stares. He was already exhausted with yesterday's chase, the bright lights weren't helping him at all. His face was covered with colorful lines almost making him look like an old man. He also had a mustache similar to that of General Shepard. He was too lazy to notice that Mactavish was standing ready behind him with a bag of flour in his hand.

Mactavish poured it on his head making him almost look like Casper (Don't say a word). The whole cafeteria burst out in laughter while Ghost stood there, with a horrified look on his face.

"That's for covering me in feathers." Mactavish said with a stupid grin on his face.

"Fuck you Soap."

"Now go run 50 laps around the base."

"Why?"

"It's your punishment you idiot now go!"

Ghost stormed out of the cafeteria as if he had just got scolded by his parents.

"Hey Soap you wanna join our team?" Axis asked

"Na I'm better alone. Don't wanna see you idiots get in trouble."

Axis just pouted while the other team members went awe.

Later that afternoon they were just returning to their headquarters when they heard an ear piercing scream. They saw Roach run out of Ozone's room (His room was the headquarters so he had to share Ozone's room) gripping his butt. He literally stumbled running and screamed, "SOMEONE PUT COCKROACHES IN MY UNDERWEAR!" It was hard for the Pranksters to contain their laughter, they lost it. They weren't really paying attention to their surroundings which earned them some big hits of paint on their backs. Before they could do anything else the room filled with white smoke and they fainted.

Axis woke up feeling groggy with a sore back. Her vision was blurred so she couldn't really see around her. When her vision adjusted to the atmosphere she found herself tied to a bed. She looked to her left, outside the window to see Archer hanging from a flagpole and Royce poking him with a stick. She looked to her right to find Toad and Scarecrow tied together back to back and an unconscious Ozone tied to a chair with Saliva dripping from his mouth. Roach was nowhere to be found.

Axis frowned, thinking where the others were. And as if on que, the door opened. Ghost, Meat, Worm and Rocket walked in with stupid smirks on their faces. "Good you're up." Ghost said happily.

"Time for your punishment" Meat said

He and the other three started tickling them. They couldn't bare it.

Then on perfect timing the door opened revealing Roach and Soap with HUGE paintball guns with them. They started shooting the untied ones until they fell unconscious.

"Looks like we had to save your asses. Never thought we had to save Axis." Roach said placing the gun on his shoulder. "Let's go before they wake up." he said untying them.

"Well thanks for the backup." she said

Roach picked up Ozone in bridal style. The four started walking out. Axis stopped in the door way, "You're gonna stay here?" she asked Soap.

"Yeah just gonna deal with these muppets."

Axis shrugged and walked out. The four went outside to the hanging Archer who was still being poked by Royce. Roach shot him earning a headshot which made him faint. They quickly went to their headquarters while Mactavish dealt with Ghost.


	4. Where am I?

Ghost's POV

Darkness. Why is it so dark? And why is this place so tight? Even after opening my eyes everything is still pitch black. I tried to move but I couldn't. My hands and legs were tied.

I began kicking at the walls which surrounded me. That's when I heard some muffled voices. I stopped kicking and listened.

"You think we should open it?" a voice said

"What if it's a bomb. You heard those sounds right?" a raspy voice said

"But if it's an animal I could keep it as my pet."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"Okay."

The lid opened, making the light blind my eyes. I saw four people standing above me. The first one was wearing a skull mask (different from mine mind you) and had icy blue eyes, the second one was blonde like Roach but had brown eyes (Roach has green), the third one was slightly bald who had pine green eyes and looked similar to the second one and the last one was completely bald who had a beard and hazel eyes.

"Who are you?" the third man asked

"Ghost. And who are you supposed to be?" I asked

"I'm Hesh, this is Logan, Keegan and this is Merrick. We are the Ghosts." he introduced

"The Ghosts? You've got to be kidding me." I looked at them shocked. They were called Ghosts? What the hell...

"Looks like someone mailed you here." Keegan said. I could almost see the grin on his face.

I groaned knowing it must have been Mactavish. That idiot. Hesh pulled me out of the box and checked me for any weapons. Finding none, he untied me.

"Where are you from?" he asked

"TF141."

He stared at me for a moment then smiled. He glanced towards the other three and said, "Axis is in the TF141."

Wait- he knew Axis? Do they know everyone from our base? "H-how do you know A-Axis?"

"She's our friend." Logan said excitedly

"Oh. Can you take me back to my base?"

"No, sorry." Keegan said

"Why?"

"'Cause there are Federation soldiers everywhere."

"The Federation?" What's a Federation?

"They are the Spanish army."

"So when can I leave?"

"Tomorrow."

I groaned again. It was going to be a long day.

*Meanwhile at the TF141 base*

"Oi Roach!" Roach turned around only to be met with a water balloon to the face. He immediately ran after Meat, again not noticing the trap which was set by them. His foot got tangled in a hoop of ropes, which pulled him up and made him hang upside down.

"I fucking hate you Meat." he said

"Mwahahahahahhahahahaha" Meat ran down the hallways, laughing.

"Oh no..."

*3 hours later*

"Roach!" Axis shouted through the comms which startled Roach, who was sleeping (he was still hanging upside down).

"Dammit Axis! Do you always have to shout on the comms?" he whined

"Quit your whining! Where are you? We are under attack!"

"I'm hanging from a rope. Care to help me?"

"Where?!"

"In the training grounds."

"Copy that. I'm on my way."

Roach groaned which made him puke.

*Back at the Ghost's base*

"Take me to my base." Ghost said which must have been the millionth time he had said that.

"U wot m8." Logan replied

"Ugh..."

"So Ghost, why do you wear that mask?"

"I have my reasons."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I'm not telling you."

"Please." he made puppy dog eyes

"You are just as irritating as Roach."

"Who's Roach?"

"Just a friend. You can meet him later."

"Yay! I can finally meet the TF141!"

"You're so childish."

"I know, that's why everybody is irritated around here."

Ghost just chuckled. He saw a man enter the room. He approached Logan and pulled him off the couch and sat in his place.

"WTF Kick!?" Logan cried rubbing his head

"You know this is my spot... Who's this guy?" He asked pointing at Ghost

"Oh.. him.. He is uh- Ghost."

Kick widened his eyes. "Are you a Ghost? Or are you Ghost?"

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

"Uh.. his callsign is Ghost."

"Oh"

"You're weird."

"Am I?"

"Yup."

"Oi Logan!"

"What?"

"Do you know why they call me Kick?"

"No, why?"

"That's why." he swipe kicked Logan which knocked him off his feet, directly falling on Ghost."

"Oi! Get off me!"

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You can't catch me Logan!" Kick said laughing and running out of the room.

"COME BACK HERE YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Logan yelled running after him.

They're just like the others Ghost thought sighing.

*The next day*

Time 6:00 am

Ghost was the first one to wake up, according to him. He headed towards the cafeteria, which had a path just like a maze. Their base is so weird. He saw Kick sprawled out on the floor with a black eye. Logan must have knocked him out cold. He entered the cafeteria which earned him a slap from Hesh.

"Ow! What was that for!?"

"Oh sorry.. I thought you were Logan."

"And what makes you think that?"

"He put a scorpion in my pillow and he usually is the first one to wake up."

Ghost glared at him which made Hesh feel uneasy. "Umm... Nevermind I'll go find him."

He quickly rushed out of the cafeteria. Keegan entered at the moment.

"What's up with Hesh?"

"He- uh.. slapped me?" he said awkwardly

"Oh. Anyways, there are no Federation soldiers patrolling so we can take you back to your base."

"Finally..." he said taking a deep breath

*2 hours later*

Merrick, Keegan, Hesh, Logan and Kick decided to come along with Ghost. Their base was close to that of the 141. Everyone got off the chopper except Logan who kept sitting in the chopper puking.

Ghost took them to the training grounds where a paintball fight was going on.

"What the hell is going over here?!" Ghost yelled fists tight.

Everyone froze. They just stared at the 4 people behind him. Axis the first one to recover who quickly ran and gave each one of them a hug. "It's been so long since I last met you guys! Where's Logan?" she asked looking around.

"Hey Axis!" Logan shouted coming up to her. Before he could reach her, a paintball hit him square in the face.

"WHY ME?" he cried

"Cause this is a war."


	5. Why?

Axis's POV

I had to to take Logan to the infirmary due to the huge paintball that hit him. His nose had gone really red but there was no blood. I made him sit on the bed and examined his nose. Internal bleeding. That's where the blood is supposed to be right?

After treating him I said, smirking, "C'mon let's take you to your boyfriend."

"I don't have a boyfriend." he said turning beet red

"Okay, let's take you to your crush."

"Axis!"

"What? Don't think I didn't notice anything between you two."

He said nothing. I walked out and found Keegan waiting outside "Is he okay?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"Why don't you see for yourself."

I pulled Logan outside, shoved him into Keegan and ran away yelling, "Enjoy the company bitches!"

I ran outside where Merrick and Mactavish were fighting. Others sat in a circle, cheering. I sat beside Hesh and asked, surprised, "Why are they fighting?"

"After you took Logan inside, the two captains challenged each other and the result is in front of you." he replied with a shrug.

I glanced back at the fight. Merrick was trying to lift Soap... Oh.. he did. He swung him on his shoulders and threw him a few feet away. He hit someone which happened to be Roach. He always gets in trouble.

Everyone gasped, including me. Our captain. OUR OWN CAPTAIN. LOST. TO MERRICK. This is the first time he actually lost to someone and the first time Merrick actually won to someone. Merrick started screaming in joy and did his little victory dance. The Ghosts clapped while the 141 glared at them.

I went up to Soap and helped him up. I looked at Roach whose nose was bloodied. Ugh... I'll have to take him too. I dragged him to the infirmary.

What we saw there was extremely unexpected.

Keegan and Logan were making out.

I immediately interrupted them, "Geez guys! Get your own room and this is not your base!"

Both them broke away and turned to look at me and Roach, whose face was completely flushed. Both of them blushed. I ignored them and brought the bandages. The pair stared at me.

"What?"

Keegan just walked away and Logan gave me a death glare before walking away too. I bandaged Roach's face as if he were a mummy. I giggled. He rolled his eyes and walked away too.

That night I found a note on my door. It said 'You ruined my moment now I'll ruin you - Logan'. It also had an emoji. What a kid.

I laid down in my bed and thought about what he could do. An image popped in my head of him burning me and the 141. I shuddered at the thought.

I couldn't sleep that night.

*the next day*

All POV

Everyone sat in the cafeteria eating and chatting. Even the Ghosts. They decided to stay there for the week.

There was a sudden sound of a chopper whizzing by. "That's not Nikolai's chopper." Mactavish remarked. Everybody rushed outside with their guns. They stopped to gaze at the chopper. The 141 aimed their guns at it but the Ghosts told them not to. The chopper landed before two men and a German Shepard walked out.

Logan quickly ran to pet the dog. The two men smiled and greeted the other Ghosts.

"Guys I would like you to meet my friends here. This is Neptune and this is Ajax." Both of them waved.

"And this is Riley!" Logan squealed like a girl while supporting Riley on two legs.

The whole Task Force turned to stare at Ghost, who just stood there, shocked.

"Umm... What's wrong?"

"..."

"There's something seriously wrong." Hesh whispered to Keegan who just nodded.

Axis went over to pet Riley and said, "Riley is Ghost's last name."

All the Ghosts looked at expressions that said 'Dude, are you serious?' or 'Are you kidding me?'

There was a really really awkward silence.

Riley went over to Ghost, who stood like a pillar and pissed on his foot.

Axis and the Ghosts burst out in laughter while Ghost glared at Riley who just stared back at him with innocent eyes. The Task Force started backing away. Ghost clenched his fists and started towards Axis. She noticed this and got ready to fight him. He reached her and threw a few quick punches which she dodged easily. Axis ran and hid behind Merrick who just stepped aside due to Ghost's rage. Everyone started cheering "Fight! Fight! Fight!" Which only lit a spark in Ghost. He got ahead of her and put out his leg which made Axis trip. He pulled her onto her back and began punching her on her face. He knocked her glasses off which revealed dark chocolate brown orbs. He stopped to stare into her eyes. Taking the opportunity, Axis grabbed his arm, twisted it, kicked him the crotch and caught him in a choke hold. She too broke his glasses and threw them towards the crowd which only hit Roach in the nose.

"Ow! Why am I the only one that gets hurt?!"

Everybody ignored him except Logan, who just patted him on the back. Other's eyes were only on Axis and Ghost.

Ghost started choking.

"Say sorry." Axis said

"No." Ghost spat

She just tightened her hold. "Say it." she hissed

"No!" And with that he passed out from the lack of oxygen. She got up and shouted, "That's another point for The Pranksters!" Everybody cheered except The Dare Devils. They went over to Ghost and dragged him away.

Axis went over to the Ghosts and asked them "So whose side are you on?"

"I'll go with Axis." Kick quickly said

"Me too." Hesh also said

"I'm not gonna go with Axis. I'm with Ghost." Logan said crossing his arms

"I'm with Logan." Keegan said

"What! Why?" Axis asked frowning

"You ruined my moment."

"Oh"

"Whose side are you on, Merrick, Neptune and Ajax?"

"Neptune and I ain't gonna be on any side. We just came here to drop Riley." Ajax said

"And you, Merrick?"

"Oh me? I'm gonna stay out of this."

"Okay."

"And whose side are you on Riley?" Axis crouched down to Riley's eye level. Riley wagged his tail and started circling Logan.

"Aww man."

"Serves you right bitch."

"Dafuq did you just say?"

"Bitch."

"Come back here!"

Axis ran behind Logan who ran like his life depended on it. And it did. Their chase didn't end for many hours.

*that evening*

Everyone sat in the rec. room relaxing and watching Captain America. Keegan, Merrick and Hesh sat on the couch, with Logan and Riley on the sides, Axis and Roach sat on beanbags, Soap sat on the large armchair and the remaining ones sat on the floor. The only one missing was Ghost.

"Is Ghost awake yet?" Roach whispered to Axis

"No, not yet." she whispered back

There was a loud scream followed by footsteps. The door opened revealing a naked Ghost with a towel on his waist and as usual, his mask. "There's a spider in the bathroom!" He screamed and started freaking out. Logan ran to check on the spider, followed by Keegan. A while later more screams were heard. Logan and Keegan burst into the room with the spider in a jar. Ghost quickly crouched in the corner.

"Damn Logan.. you scream like a girl."

Logan glared at him and said, "Hey! I wasn't the only one who screamed right?"

Keegan ignored him and gave the jar to Meat, who looked at the jar as it were treasure. Riley went over to Ghost and pissed on him again. This time he ran behind the dog.


	6. Ghost's punishment

Ghost was panting heavily after running after Riley for so long. He walked into the rec. room and froze at what he saw.

The big, bad spider was in Meat's hand who was standing right in front of him with a grin plastered on his face. Ghost screamed. Everybody looked at him.

The spider jumped and landed on his head which only made him scream more. He ran outside yelling curses. Everybody roared with laughter.

"D-did you see his.. face?" Hesh said between the laughs

"It was hilarious!" Ozone said, wiping a tear from his eye

"I even clicked a photo!" Axis said

Everybody rushed towards her and waited. She showed them the photo and everybody started laughing again.

"I could laugh at this all day!" Royce shouted

Just then Riley trotted into the rec. room with one of Ghost's masks in his mouth. He plopped onto the couch and started nibbling at it. Everybody looked at him in confusion. How did he get it?.

"Well I'm off to bed." Axis said yawning

"Bye!" everybody yelled

When she reached her room the first thing she saw was her broken laptop with a note saying 'Worth a shot. I challenge you in hand-to-hand combat. P.S I won't lose bitch! -Logan'. "Oh my god." she sighed in frustration. "I've had enough of dealing with this."

She lied down on the bed and thought if he could really beat her. Yes, or no.

*the next day*

Axis walked into the cafeteria wearing her claw gloves. Everybody started at her with fear. She approached Logan and slapped him. Hard. He fell backwards and stared at her in confusion. "Why?"

"Because you broke my laptop!" she hissed and kicked him in the shin.

Everybody started backing away except Kick and Meat who were making a video.

Axis punched Logan which was dodged easily by him. In return he snatched off her hood which revealed really long red hair. "Dammit Logan! Do you know how hard it is to maintain them!?" she gasped. "No." he said dryly and used her hair to catch her in a choke hold. She screamed while everyone just stared in shock. She struggled and tried to break free from his grip but no avail. How did he get so strong? She thought angrily.

"L-leave me.. a-alone!" she said with tears in her eyes. That made Logan leave her. Hesh went over to Logan and took him away to god knows where. Axis just got up and ran away. Everybody looked at each other.

"No one's gonna go after her?" Toad asked

"If you wanna get your ass kicked, why don't you go?"

"Uh.."

"Dude, you think I should upload this video on the internet?" Meat whispered to Kick

"Dude, would you shut up and get serious!" Kick said back angrily. Meat just flipped him off.

"I'm gonna go check on her." Ghost said walking away

"Don't die!" everybody shouted after him

He reached her room and knocked on the door several times. "Whoever it is, don't you dare come in or I'll spray pepper in your eyes." came a muffled reply. He decided to peek through the keyhole. He found Axis waving her hair left and right like a model. She was dancing as if she had opened her hair for the first time.

After staring at her for a few moments the door opened and he felt a kick to the gut. He groaned and rolled onto his stomach. "Bloody hell."

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Uh.. nothing."

"O really?" she raised her eyebrows

Before he could say anything, she dragged him into the room and locked the door.

Meanwhile, the others were sitting in the rec. room waiting for Ghost.

"Do you think he's dead?" Merrick asked

"Naaa, he can't die so easily. The lad's tough." Soap assured

"But not in front of her." Roach said smiling, thinking of Ghost getting tortured by Axis

"Hmm.. you're right. He's not so tough in front of her unless he's angry."

Silence

"What if they are planning an attack?" Meat asked

"Not possible."

"What if they decide to give up to each other?" he asked again

"They can't."

"What if they are fighting?"

"There's a possibility."

"What if they are making out like Logan and Keegan?"

"How did you know!?" Logan asked with a look of horror on his face

"Roach told me." Meat shrugged

Logan angrily glared at Roach. "You're not supposed to share information with the rival team."

"S-sorry."

"And no. They couldn't be making out cause Axis won't like it." Archer said dryly

Meat continued " What if they-"

"Meat! If you don't shut the fuck up, I'll shove a grenade up your arse and make you run 100 laps around the base!"

"Y-yes, sir." and with that Meat shut up.

Axis was done with the final touches while Ghost admired himself in the mirror. Axis had tied him to a chair and said she had to punish him by the act of killing him. Right now, he looked as if he walked right out of hell. His face looked heavily bruised with a busted lip, a broken nose and a wound on his head which had fake blood. The whole make up looked so real that he himself thought that he had actually gotten hurt. He glanced at Axis who was putting away the 'make-up kit'.

"Is this really necessary?" he asked

"Yes, this is your punishment so shut up."

He looked at her with disbelief as she untied him. "C'mon follow me." she said walking out.

He hesitated for a moment but followed her knowing that she could be a huge pain in the ass. They reached outside which made Ghost worry. "Uh... where are we going?" he asked looking at her with fear.

"Stop asking questions and keep following." she said, increasing her pace

He followed her to the inner skirts of the base where the ditch was. He stopped in his tracks and stared at her. She stopped too and turned around.

"Why are we-" but before he could finish his sentence she punched him hard, knocking him out. She dragged him into the ditch and gave him a shot of anesthesia. "Just to make sure you don't wake up for a few hours." she mumbled.

After that she walked away rubbing her hands. Oh she was gonna fool them.

*later*

It was pretty late in the night and by late I mean around 11 in the night. Everybody, as usual, was sitting in the rec. room except Axis and Ghost.

"Dude, Ghost is dead admit it." Meat whispered again to Kick who was fed up of Meat

"For the last time! SHUT. UP." he hissed

"Oh.. come on, they haven't returned for about 5 hours."

"They must be asleep. Look at the time." Royce said, pointing at the wall clock

And as if on queue, Axis walked into the room with a somewhat guilty look on her face which was hidden by her mask. She sat on the couch ignoring other's gaze and tried not to smile. She looked and winked at Roach who seemed to pick up on what she's trying to tell him. He glanced at and smiled at the other Pranksters (except the Ghosts), who understood immediately.

"Where is Ghost?" Soap asked worriedly

She didn't answer which raised other's suspicions. "Shite, what did you to him?"

She stayed silent again which made the others except the Pranksters look at each other and shout together,

"GHOST!"


	7. The Hunt for a Ghost

"So what exactly did you do to him?" Roach asked curiously

"I left him in that ditch near the inner skirts of the base." Axis said simply, shrugging

"Oh..."

"Just like that?" Archer asked

"It was really hard. Believe me."

"Do you think they would have found him now?"

"I dunno. But if they haven't, I have an awesome idea."

Meanwhile...

"Ghost! Where are you?!" Meat shouted on top of his lungs. For over a half an hour they were searching for him, but no avail. Now most of them were starting to believe Meat.

"Hey Meat!" Kick called out to him. He turned around and mouthed 'what'.

"Let's make a bet."

"Okay."

"Look. If Ghost is dead I'll give you a hundred dollars and if he's alive I'll jump off a cliff."

"You sure about that dude?"

"A 100%."

"Will you two muppets cut the chatter and look for Ghost?!" Mactavish yelled at them from a distance. They just hung their heads and continued looking for him.

*another half an hour later*

Logan yawned again and hugged his brother closely. "I wanna sleep." He mumbled. Hesh was almost taking all of his weight on himself. "Not now Logan. We're looking for Ghost remember?" But he heard no reply. Logan's steady rise and fall of his chest proved that he was asleep. "Oh god.."

He looked around and found Keegan staring at him. "What?" he asked, confused

"Hmm? Oh.. sorry. It's just that, Logan looks cute while sleeping." He said with a small smile. "Let me carry him back to the base."

"Okay sure." Keegan took Logan from Hesh's arms and lifted him in bridal style. Hesh continued to stare at him. Will he be okay? What if he drops him? Or he kills him? No, it can't be true. Keegan can be trusted. Relax Hesh, relax. He went back to his job of finding Ghost.

Meanwhile... Keegan kept staring at Logan, which means he wasn't even paying attention to his surroundings. The path which he had 'accidentally' taken was full of bushes. He continued walking until he heard some weird noises. He stopped in his tracks and looked around. Finding no one, he cautiously moved forward and pulled out his gun. He heard another noise, but this time from a bush. He aimed his gun at the bush, waiting for the intruder to attack.

But it turned out to be a cat. Keegan lowered his gun and chuckled to himself. Suddenly he felt a presence of someone behind him. He, not knowing what to do, turned around. Only to be met face to face to the scary mask of Axis, who was not wearing her glasses. Her face was painted completely black, with a few red smudges here and there and she was wearing red lenses which gave her a horrifying look. He screamed on top of his lungs and dropped Logan. "Ahh... What the hell?" Logan said rubbing his head, which hit the ground hardly. He turned to the said person... and screamed too. Both of them got up and ran away screaming.

After the two were out of sight, Axis burst out laughing. She laughed so hard that she was literally crying. She wiped her tears and switched on her comms. "Hey Roach."

"Yes?" Roach's voice said

"You missed the fun."

"Ah... I always miss it."

"Plan A was successful, now go to plan B. Oh and look as scary as you can."

"Rodger that. See you in five."

Axis saw the others approaching her. But before they could see her, she used the invisibility cloak (the one from AW, lol) and descended into the darkness.

"So, Keegan and Logan where is the monster?" Mactavish asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I-I-I s-swear! It was r-right here... an-and.. It was also... wearing a-a scary mask! J-just like the one... Axis has!" Logan stuttered out.

Others raised their eyebrows while Keegan and Hesh face palmed because it was too obvious. Logan realized what he had just said and felt embarrased.

"Wow Logan, your brain decides to stop working at the perfect timing." a voice whispered into his ear

Logan quickly turned around and saw no one. "Uh.. guys? There was someone behind me just now..." He gave a worried look to Hesh who widened his eyes and stared behind him.

"Y-you sure?" he stammered

Logan didn't reply and kept staring behind them with a look of horror on his face. The look he had made everyone turn around and look at what he was staring at.

A dark figure whose body was illuminated by the moon light, with sharp claws on its hand with blood stains and the same mask he was talking about; was standing there.

Everybody screamed.

"Holy shit! WTF is that!?" Meat shouted

"Aaaaaaaahhhh!" Logan screamed and hid behind Keegan.

"OMG! We're gonna die! RUN!"

Everybody ran except Kick and Hesh, whose collars were in the hands of the figure.

"Relax guys. It's just me." Axis said

"Axis?!" both of them said together in unison

"Yup. It was just a prank played by our team. They should be here by now." Axis said, turning towards the bushes. Five figures who looked like zombies, walked out of the bushes.

Kick, being a jerk, tried to run but was held by Axis. "LET ME GO! THESE ZOMBIES WILL EAT ME! AAH!" He squirmed under her hold but finally gave up. Kick eyed the five five of them, immediately recognizing them.

Archer walked up to Kick and held his arms up high as if he was gonna claw him and growled at him. Kick literally peed his pants. He slid down against a tree and held his head in his arms. He felt something wet and looked down.

"Oh shit." Kick cursed

"What happened Kick?" Archer asked with a shit eating grin on his face. His eyes fell on his pants, which were wet. Archer widened his eyes burst out laughing. Others looked at him, confused. Archer pointed at Kick's pants and they also roared with laughter. Axis toppled over laughing and hit her head against a nearby tree. Others laughter doubled. Tears stung in their eyes for laughing so much. Axis continued laughing with them.

Kick stood there with a beet red face, a mixture of shyness, embarrassment and anger.

"Screw you guys!" he shouted and headed towards the barracks. They glanced at him at they all shouted together "BYE MR. PEEPEE PANTS!" They continued laughing at the hilarious nickname.

The remaining Ghosts and the 141 were tired and weak. They were so distracted by the tiredness that they forgot to notice the ditch.

"C'mon guys.. mm... I'm sleepy." Meat mumbled, half asleep.

"Just a little further." Mactavish said, his voice contained with weakness.

"Keegan?" Logan muttered, leaning on Keegan

"Yeah Logan?"

"Take me to your bed."

"Not now Logan, we have to focus on finding Ghost." Keegan said wrapping an arm around him.

"Save me from this world of tiredness!" Royce yelled. He glanced at the pair and started singing, "Blow a kiss, Fire a gun. We need someone to lean on! Blow a kiss, Fire a gun. All we need is somebody to lean on!~"

The others (except Logan) suddenly felt a bit more awake by listening to Royce's horrible voice. They held their ears as if they were bleeding.

"Royce! Stop your horrible singing and focus!" and with that Royce stopped. Logan fell asleep in Keegan's arms and whispered in his sleep. "There's no better place than Keegan's arms." Keegan seemed to have heard him and kissed him on his forehead before picking him up.

They finally came across the ditch, which stunk like crap. Meat, Merrick and Chemo seemed to be gagging at the smell, "This place stinks like shit." They held their nose to stop the horrible smell.

They finally saw Ghost lying on his right side, with his torn mask and clothes. He looked so beaten up that some of them even started pitying him.

Soap held him on his shoulders and started walking back to the base. Their footsteps were the only sound that was heard in the dark. The clouds around the full moon were clearing.

They heard a howl of a wolf (well, almost). They stopped in their path and got close to each other.

"C-captain? I'm scared." Rook whimpered.

"Don't worry Rook its-" He was cut off with the sound of footsteps. All of them turned around and saw seven figures limping towards them.

"What.. is this?" Meat said pointing his finger at them.

"Zombies." Royce whispered into his ear. Meat gave the loudest scream in his life and fainted. The others screamed too and started running around like mad people until they passed out from lack of sleep.

The Pranksters high-fived each other. "Okay so, whom should we take?" Hesh asked placing his hands on his hips.

"Lets leave them for now. Our turn's over."Axis said walking away with the six behind her.

Extra: Kick was admiring himself in the mirror admiring his wet spot. "Damn, that's gonna leave a mark. And hopefully they don't find him, I don't wanna break my bones."


	8. What a Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Task Force is revealed a deep secret of Toad and Axis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, just leaving this chappie here XD

"Pss... Axis. Wake up." Toad whispered to the body in the darkness. All he recieved was a grunt.

"Wake up!" He shook the body a little.

"Piss... off." she mumbled.

"That's no way to talk to your brother."

"I don't care. Let me sleep, dammit."

"Don't make me do it." he warned.

She stayed silent and dozed off again. She felt someone remove the covers and a pair of hands grab her leg. She was too lazy to even care about it. The person pulled her off the bed and onto the floor, to which she responded with a punch and a gasp.

"Fuck you, Chris." she spat, getting up.

"You wouldn't get up! It's already 1 in the afternoon." he smiled.

"What!?" she panicked and turned on the light. She glanced at the clock and gritted her teeth.

It was only 3 in the morning.

Toad laughed and bolted out of the room with Axis in pursuit.

"Toad I'm gonna kill you!" she yelled after him waking up the others as she passed by their rooms.

"What is wrong with you two?" Price shouted (Sorry, I forgot to mention him in the other chapters. ;P)

"Those two at it again?" Soap asked coming out of his room and yawning.

"I wanna sleep with my teddy." Roach mumbled.

"Baby." Ghost whispered to him. Roach just gave him a weak glare due to his tired and dizzy state.

Axis followed Toad into the cafeteria and pounced upon him. It resulted in both of them on top of a table with Axis on top. They were out of breath and their faces were so close that they could kiss any moment.

"So you're just gonna kiss me as a punishment?" Toad asked with a smirk.

"Heck no." She said with a disgusted face which was hidden by her mask. She raised her fist to punch him and tried too but failed as she was feeling too weak and tired. The others entered the cafeteria and eyed the pair. "Making out?" Meat asked.

She groaned and nuzzled her face into his neck. Toad held her and got off the table.

"Hence proved." Royce said proudly to Meat, fist bumping him. Archer's face held a look of jealousy.

"We were not making out you idiot." He said getting off the table. "I obviously won't make out with my sister."

At those words, everyone's mouths dropped open. "SHE'S YOUR SISTER!?"

"Cousin sister." He corrected.

"HOW COME YOU NEVER TOLD US, MAN!?" Roach, Archer and a few others shouted.

Toad smirked "I thought you knew."

"No!" Hesh said.

"I hate you bro." Axis murmured quietly.

"Love you too sis." He whispered back to her.

He pushed pass the others and carried her to her room. He dropped her on the bed. Hard. She opened her eyes and kicked him in his groin. "Dude I'm 3 years older than you and your superior, show me some respect."

He chuckled and laid down beside her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

He hugged her tightly and said, "I had a nightmare."

"Oh that nightmare shit again." she groaned and decided to hug him back.

"I swear to god if you snore-"

"I won't!" He cut her off.

"Yeah right." She grumbled.

Toad smiled and fell into a dreamless sleep.

*the following morning*

Toad shuffled and held the warmth closer.

"Some sibling love." someone mumbled.

Axis was literally on top of Toad with their fingers intertwined and a wide smile plastered on their faces. Toad's other hand was on her hip as she rested her head on his chest. Basically, they looked like a couple.

Someone decided to poke him in the ribs, a little. He let out a small grunt at the contact and blindly swatted the person's hand away.

Toad slowly fluttered his eyes open and yawned. He looked at the lump on top of him and smiled. He hadn't slept with her like this since... he started snoring. He glanced around the room and saw five people staring and grinning at him.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

Archer shook his head and pointed towards the lump on top of him. Toad blushed and pushed her off of him. Axis jerked awake at the sudden push and glared daggers at him. She frowned at the other people in the room and asked, "How did you get in?"

Kick and Hesh quickly pointed at the other three and shouted together ,"They told us your password!"

She glared at them too and mumbled incoherently "I should've changed the fuckin' password."

Silence fell over them as they stared at random things. After a while she asked again, "Where's Roach?"

Their eyes widened in realization. "I-I dunno..."

"Shit..."

*Meanwhile*

"Roach, you're dead." Ghost chuckled as he dragged him into the underground room created by them for emergencies.

They had kidnapped him early in the morning before anyone woke up. Their plan? A fake emergency. After the incident with Ghost, the Dare Devils were hungry for revenge. They had tied Roach and thrown him into the room till night. He kept screaming and squirming which only made their jobs tougher. But somehow, they managed to gag and tie him him.

"I'm gaawin' o fuuuuukin' iiiillll ya!" he screamed through the gags.

"Shut it bug." Worm said before closing the door.

"That'll show him."Chemo said rubbing his palms together.

They went over to Logan and Keegan who were playing with Riley.

"Showtime." Rocket announced mischievously smirking. Now all of them wore mischievous smirks.

They stopped right in front of the cafeteria for a while. Ghost, making sure no one was around, instructed, "Okay, so here it goes. We go in there, casually and act normal. Stick to the plan I told you. We'll kidnap her and keep her and Roach out of sight until they give up."

"Rodger that." All of them said in unison.

They entered the cafeteria all at once, trying to keep the smirk off their faces but were failing miserably. The others kept giving them weird looks. Especially the Pranksters.

"Something's wrong." Archer mumbled to Toad, who just nodded. Axis eyed them suspiciously.

They motioned her over to their table, which didn't go unnoticed by Captain Mactavish. She stood and headed over to their table but was held by him. He nodded to her as warning. She just smiled and nodded back.

As soon as she reached them Royce pulled out a flashbang and threw it in the middle of the room. Luckily the Dare Devils wore shades, who dragged a blinded Axis away.

"You're dead too." Ghost whispered to her. She recovered from the blindness and tried to free herself from their grip but it was too tight. She could hear the others screaming in the distance. She felt someone inject something into her. She sighed and closed her eyes as the screaming faded away.

_Everything was black. No sounds, no movements, no nothing. Just pitch black. "What the fuck...?" I said trying to swim around in the void. "Yup, I'm dead."_

_There was a sudden bright light disabling me to see. I turned away to avoid it. The light faded and I was in a room. 'Wut?' was going on in my mind. I turned around and saw a girl sitting on the bed and a young boy lying in her lap. 'What is this?' I got a closer look at them and widened my eyes. The girl was me and the young boy was Toad._

_I realized that it was a memory. I was born in India and I had come on a vacation to America. This was the day when I was revealed that Toad was my only cousin. And the surprise hit me like a slap to the face. I smiled and headed over to the two. My fingers were playing with the blonde locks of his hair and he just simply stared at me. I must have been around 13 at the time and Christian must have been around 10, I think. We were so young._

_I was singing something. I kept getting closer and closer until I could hear them._

_**Wait a second, let me catch my breath** _

_**Remind me how it feels to hear your voice** _  
_**Your lips are movin', I can't hear a thing** _  
_**Livin' life as if we had a choice** _  
_**Anywhere, anytime** _  
_**I would do anything for you** _  
_**Anything for you** _  
_**Yesterday got away** _  
_**Melodies stuck inside your head** _  
_**A song in every breath** _

_**Sing me to sleep now** _  
_**Sing me to sleep** _  
_**Oh just sing me to sleep now** _  
_**Sing me to sleep** _

_The young me paused for a while and laid Chris properly in his bed. She smiled and patted his cheek before continuing._

_**Remember me now, time cannot erase** _  
_**I can hear your whispers in my mind** _  
_**I've become what you cannot embrace** _  
_**Our memory will be my lullaby** _

_**Sing me to sleep now** _  
_**Sing me to sleep** _  
_**Oh just sing me to sleep now** _  
_**Sing me to sleep** _

_'That song...' A perfect song matching the situation. I remember. Suddenly someone said my name once, then twice and so on and there was ringing in my ears. My name and the ringing kept getting louder and louder until I couldn't bare it anymore. I held my ears and screamed until everything was pitch black again._

Roach's P.O.V.

I sat in a corner drawing on the floor with a stick. 'Guess no one's coming' I sighed. I had managed to cut open the ropes with a sharp rock half buried under the ground. Took a lot of energy. Currently my wrists hurt like hell. And it was really dark. The only light in the congested room was a dull bulb which kept blinking once in a while. This place stunk like crap

My head snapped towards the door at the sound of a lock clicking. The door opened revealing Ghost and the others and an unconscious Axis in his arms. He gently laid her down and stared at her face.

"You know you could have been that gentle with me." I told him.

He replied with a snort and exited the room with the others. I crawled over to Axis and poked her with the stick. She began humming some tune, then started mumbling the lyrics and finally started singing the whole song. I think she's dreaming. The bad side of me told me to scream her name whereas the good side told me to let her sleep and go back to drawing.

Unluckily, the bad side won.

I repeatedly said her name. "Axis, Axis, Axis." My voice kept getting louder after each word. She grimaced and started screaming and shouting 'stop'. She jerked awake and grabbed the closest thing to her, which happened to be a pebble and threw it at me. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" She hissed. The pebble had hit me on the nose, which was already wounded.

"I hate you and your habit of throwing." I said quietly.

She just glared at me and got up. "So where are we?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"In an underground room." I replied harshly.

She ignored me and tried to start a fire before asking, "You hungry?"

I nodded and admired her and her fiery red hair, which reached her knees. I wonder how she manages them.

After a while, she was successful in starting a fire. She looked around the room and saw a dirty, torn bag thrown across the room. She began searching it.

"The oxygen is already low over here and you're making me eat fire." I objected.

She scowled at me and pulled out some water, a pan and a packet of noodles. My expression must have been hideous at this moment. 'How did she know?'

She chuckled at my expression and placed the pan on the fire. "Y'know, whenever there's an emergency room there are always supplies somewhere." She just read my mind. I swear I could almost see that amused expression. 'Damn that mask'.

She poured the water into the pan and tried to open the packet. She tried to tear it open with her teeth but failed. "Need some help there?" I asked.

She just tossed it to me and said, "I know that you won't be able to-" She stopped mid-sentence as I opened the packet. Her shocked expression must have been hilarious. But because of that mask and that strand of hair... 'Fuck it'

She snatched the packet away from me and poured the noodles into the pan. The noodles looked like snakes. Snakes, snakes, snakes. Why snakes? I hate snakes. Fucking snakes. Snakes are bad. Snakey snakes.

"I could become a snake for you." she interrupted my train of thoughts. I was confused for a moment then realized that I had said those things out loud. I blushed in embarrassment and averted the gaze.

*meanwhile*

"Where is she!?" Toad shouted on top of his lungs at Archer. After the incident in the cafeteria, Toad had gone crazy. He kept shouting, screaming, tearing or breaking things. Everybody had a few tries to calm him down but all of them had failed. Right, now he was sitting in his room with Archer while the others were searching for her.

"Shh... calm down Toad. Everything's gonna be okay." Archer cooed, running a hand through his hair in an attempt to calm him down.

Toad scowled at him with red eyes. "I swear if anything happens t-" He was cut off by Archer who crashed his lips against his. He realized what he just did and closed his eyes. Toad was too shocked to react to what was happening. Archer broke off the kiss and held his shoulders. He looked him dead in the eyes and said, "Much better."

Toad blinked a few times. He pieced together all that happened and blushed. "Why'd you do it?"

Archer smiled and said, "'Cause I wanted to since the first time I met you."

He gave him a quick peck on the lips and exited the room. Toad just sat there bewildered and touched his lips once. 'Guess this day's not so bad' he thought.

He suddenly heard some voices talking. He got to the door and eavesdropped.

"You think those two can get out from that underground room?" A voice asked.

"I don't think so. Besides, who cares?" Another voice replied.

Toad felt his heartbeat quicken. He switched on his comms and said into the receiver, "Everybody report to my room ASAP."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Luckily, Soap and Merrick had found the underground room. Everybody on the base was talking about it so it was a piece of cake for them.

"Do you have the keys?" Merrick asked him.

"No, but I have this." He pulled out an M9 and aimed at the lock. He shot it and kicked open the door. All he saw was Axis and Roach doing a 'tug of war' with noodles. (Bascically, they had the end of noodles in their mouths and were pulling it)

"What the hell?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note to the people who didn't know the song, it was 'Sing me to Sleep' by Alan Walker


End file.
